With the common type of toilet attachment or floor flange, it is merely secured to the floor by screws which have no holding engagement other than with the floor material; the result being that such screws frequently loosen and the toilet becomes wobbly relative to the floor. The present invention was conceived in a successful effort to solve such problem.